He lives in you
by Chaos12
Summary: A one shot.


Chaos12:Right. My other fics sucked...So Im going wit Naruto!

Gaara:...Why am I here?

Chaos12:Because I said so. Now read this-hands Gaara a script-

Gaara:-sighs and reads- Chaos12 does not own Naruto or the song He Lives In You. Now read the damn story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gathered to the old Team 7 training grounds. Even Gaara and his siblings came for this occasion. But this was not a happy occasion...Not at all...

_Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling  
_

_Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela _Listen_  
Oh, oh, iyo_

Sakura was against Kakashi, who was desperately trying to comfort the young kunoichi. Jaraiya was there, standing grimly near a large tree. Shikamaru had also come, but instead of his lazy character he usually carried, his face and body nearly screamed of sadness and regret. Even Kiba was frowning, lightly wiping his eyes.

"I cant believe he's gone...I can't..." quietly murmured a certain green clad youth. Guy sighed and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Its hard, I know. But denial wont solve it..." Lee tried to remain silent, but he was soon buried in Guy's shoulder, trying to muffle his crying.

_And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers _

Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo

_Ubukhosi bo khokho Throne of the ancestors  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke Oh, son of the nation_

Tsunade looked at the crowd of Ninja sadly, then spoke. "Today, we have come to honor an honorable man...One many of us would wish to be like...Naruto Uzumaki...He was...with no doubt...The friend anyone would like to have..." A tear fell from her eyes as she looked sadly to the gravestone beside her, on wich was engraved 'Naruto Uzumaki. A splendid ninja, and a true friend.'

_Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear the words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith  
_

_Hela hey mamela Hey, listen  
He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you  
_Kakashi was next to step up to the grave, looking to the others solemnly. After what seemed an eternity, he spoke. "Naruto...Was always different. He was determined, kind, sacrificing, and so many more things that many people are not. He was..no doubt...a great ninja...and an even better man." He then became silent, stepping away from the tombstone.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_  
Following Kakashi was Iruka, followed then by Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and all of Naruto's other good friends. Then, finally, Gaara stepped up to the stone. "Naruto...Was... a good friend...He was always..kind...considerate...and...and..." Gaara neveer finished his statement. He broke down, right there, falling on his knees and crying to the point of screaming. Temari and Kankuro actually had to come up and pick up their younger sibling and carry him away.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_  
Sakura was getting ready to leave. She, along with Kakashi and Gaara had been at Naruto's grave all night. Gaara was still lightly crying, but had mostly gotten a hold of himself. Just as she started to walk, she heard Kakashi whisper to her to wait. She turned to see Gaara carving on the grave with a kunai. After a few moments, he stepped back as Sakura looked closer to see what he had written. On the grave was engraved "Though no longer with us, as long as he is kept in our hearts, he shall never die." Sakura was silent as she looked up to the dawn, a tear streaming down her cheek as she lightly smiled.

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_


End file.
